100 ways to die in The Hunger Games
by DestroyNotCreate
Summary: Follow Jonas on his way to victory. Of course this is a long path, 100 tries exactly.
1. Way 1

**So yes, a new story.**

 **100 ways to die in the Hunger Games**

 **The chapter will end in a death, which will happen 100 times. The start of the next chapter will be almost the same, so I can be lazy.**

 **He'll just die a lot**

 **First chapter is short, it will get longer.**

* * *

Jonas Dandelion, 17

District 9 male of the 41th Hunger Games

* * *

The iron platform rose, the already old mechanics scratched. Jonas was lifted into the arena. With a quick look around he scanned through the arena. He was in the middle of a group of high topped mountains. The air was freezing, it made his skin even more pale.

25..

24..

23..

22..

21..

Then his eyes fell onto the girl from four. The cold mountain wind blew through her blond hair. He hadn't seen anyone like her yet. If Jason wouldn't win she had to.

15..

14..

13..

12..

11..

Jonas realized he was dreaming away, and should have been focussing onto the Games. He looked into the cornucopia and spotted a big camping backpack. Next to the pack there was a belt of knives. Jonas had trained knives in training and knew he needed them.

6..

5..

"He Nine! You're first!" someone yelled.

4..

Jason quickly turned into the direction of the screamer. Too quickly.. He tripped over his own feet and tumbled.

3..

Facefirst he fell to the dug up grass, the rapidly mines got closer.

Then he hit them.

* * *

 **Way one: Fell onto the mines**

 **First chapter down I guess, I'll plan out all the deaths now. They will be chronological (if that is an English word).**

 **Ciao**


	2. Way 2

Jonas Dandelion, 17

District 9 male of the 41th Hunger Games

* * *

The iron platform rose, the already old mechanics scratched. Jonas was lifted into the arena. With a quick look around he scanned through the arena. He was in the middle of a group of high topped mountains. The air was freezing, it made his skin even more pale.

25..

24..

23..

22..

21..

Then his eyes fell onto the girl from four. The cold mountain wind blew through her blond hair. He hadn't seen anyone like her yet. If Jason wouldn't win she had to.

15..

14..

13..

12..

11..

Jonas realized he was dreaming away, and should have been focussing onto the Games. He looked into the cornucopia and spotted a big camping backpack. Next to the pack there was a belt of knives. Jonas had trained knives in training and knew he needed them.

6..

5..

"He Nine! You're first!" someone yelled.

4..

Jason quickly turned into the direction of the screamer. He saw the huge guy from 2, a career who apparently selected Jonas as his first victim.

3..

Jason actually knew why the boy was mad. He had been a little annoying at training. He had hidden the weapons so the career couldn't train.

2..

The gigantic blonde career gave Jonas a deadly stare.

1..

Jonas leaped off his platform and sprinted to the belt with throwing knives. While running his head went wild, he checked every direction for an attack. When the knives were in reach someone rammed him. Jason collapsed to the ground and before he realised what was happening he felt huge wright jumping on him. The person, probably the boy from two, grabbed the throwing knives. The last thing Jason felt was the cold iron thearing through his throat.

* * *

 **Way two: Irritated the wrong kid**

 **Ciao**


	3. Way 3

Jonas Dandelion, 17

District 9 male of the 41th Hunger Games

* * *

The iron platform rose, the already old mechanics scratched. Jonas was lifted into the arena. With a quick look around he scanned through the arena. He was in the middle of a group of high topped mountains. The air was freezing, it made his skin even more pale.

25..

24..

23..

22..

21..

Then his eyes fell onto the girl from four. The cold mountain wind blew through her blond hair. He hadn't seen anyone like her yet. If Jason wouldn't win she had to.

15..

14..

13..

12..

11..

Jonas realized he was dreaming away, and should have been focussing onto the Games. He looked into the cornucopia and spotted a big camping backpack. Next to the pack there was a belt of knives. Jonas had trained knives in training and knew he needed them.

6..

5..

Next to Jonas was the brown haired career boy, with his big brown frowning eyebrows. Jason was fast, but the career was going to put his speed to the test. Jonas had to be ready, he rolled his shoulders and stretched his legs

2..

1..

Jonas sprinted off his platform, as quick as he could. He heard the boy, who was twice Jonas's weight, breathing behind him. The cornucopia was close. The pressure on his knees and feet was big every step. Jonas thought he had lost and turned around to check. The imposingly big boy tackled him. Jonas was thrown backwards by all the weight. His head slammed into a rock on the ground. He felt warm blood streaming on the back of his head. The career grabbed the rock and brought it down onto Jonas's face. Apparently Jonas wasn't that quick..

* * *

 **Way three: Tackled and killed**

 **Ciao**


	4. Way 4

Jonas Dandelion, 17

District 9 male of the 41th Hunger Games

* * *

The iron platform rose, the already old mechanics scratched. Jonas was lifted into the arena. With a quick look around he scanned through the arena. He was in the middle of a group of high topped mountains. The air was freezing, it made his skin even more pale.

25..

24..

23..

22..

21..

Then his eyes fell onto the girl from four. The cold mountain wind blew through her blond hair. He hadn't seen anyone like her yet. If Jason wouldn't win she had to.

15..

14..

13..

12..

11..

Jonas realized he was dreaming away, and should have been focussing onto the Games. He looked into the cornucopia and spotted a big camping backpack. Next to the pack there was a belt of knives. Jonas had trained knives in training and knew he needed them.

6..

5..

Next to Jonas was the brown haired career boy, with his big brown frowning eyebrows. Jason was fast, but the career was going to put his speed to the test. Jonas had to be ready, he rolled his shoulders and stretched his legs

2..

1..

Jonas sprinted off his platform, as quick as he could. He heard the boy, who was twice Jonas's weight, breathing behind him. The cornucopia was close. The pressure on his knees and feet was big every step. He sprinted even harder and grabbed his tent and throwing knives. Then he saw the blond career from four standing in the opening from the cornucopia. She ran over to me and punched me a couple of times. She didn't have a weapon. Jonas tried to grab a knife and stabbed the girl. She quickly smacked his knife away and punched him in the stomach. The throwing knives belt fell onto the ground. The girl's hands seized to his neck and started pressuring. Jason tried to get away but the girl threw him to the ground. Four placed her knees onto his arms and again put her hands down onto his neck. The air flowed out of his lungs.

* * *

 **Way four: Choked**

 **Ciao**


End file.
